


The Practical Prefect

by noelicoan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Good Slytherins, Leap Year Baby, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Not Canon Compliant, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelicoan/pseuds/noelicoan
Relationships: Bert & Mary Poppins, Bert/Mary Poppins, Minerva McGonagall & Mary Poppins
Kudos: 2





	The Practical Prefect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well Begun is Half Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774093) by [EscapingArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist). 



Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there were the gods. The great and almighty Olympians, and the several not so famous ones that you barely hear in modern day society. 

Zeus, Ares, Hera and hundreds more, all with their own little myth about clashings and elopings, how their fits of passion resulted in the who's the what's the when's, where's and how's. They were known to do such things from the beginning, but skills are earned and learned. Even they had to start off from somewhere.

Before the gods, were the Titans. Larger, more powerful deities they were, but a sort of... well, rough draft before the gods came around.

Where did the gods learn to be who they yearned to be? You guessed it! The Titans taught them.

The gods each have a role, many succeeded them from their predecessors the Titans. Aphrodite, her domain of love from Eros, Artemis, her moon from Selene and Poseidon his sea from Pontus. 

Some were handed from parent to child, grandparent to grandchild, like Apollo's prophecies from his grandmother Phoebe.

And just like that, the goddess Athena's title of wisdom, strategy, and craft goddess had come from somewhere before her.

Metis; a second generation Titanness of Ancient Greek Mythology. Mother to the goddess Athena or Minerva, and the original Titanness of wisdom, deep thought and prudence.

Or, in this case; the elder of the McGonagall Twins. The practically perfect half.

Though by many many others, she may be known, as Mary Poppins.


End file.
